


Moonlight

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And If You're Ever Feeling Lonely, Just Look At The Moon. Someone, Somewhere, Is Looking At It Too...</p><p>AU. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

The silence is broken only by a sigh, Katie staring at the ceiling before getting up and moving over to the window, staring out at the moon. 

"I miss you..."

She speaks softly, almost as if she knows that Phantom will feel or hear it. 

Phantom is also staring out at the moon, the echo of the words coming to her almost like a thought. 

"I miss you too..."

They know, eventually, they will meet again, in the meantime they have the moonlight and thoughts of each other.


End file.
